Celestial Digimon
The Celestial Digimon are a fictional group of Digimon that appear in the Digimon Frontier media franchise. The group consists of three Mega level Angel Digimon - Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon, who are named after the three highest angelic choirs in the Christian angelic hierarchy. Appearances Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, the three Celestial Digimon were the ones who took up the task of keeping the Digital World safe after Lucemon was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors. Each ruling from their own palace, the three worked in harmony in administering the laws of the Digital World, but Cherubimon began to feel that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were becoming biased towards Human Digimon. When Seraphimon and Ophanimon later met to discuss the matter, Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon into believing that they were plotting against him, and so led his Beast Digimon followers against his former friends. Seraphimon was defeated in the initial ambush, and Ophanimon surrendered herself to keep Cherubimon from killing him. Seraphimon was then sealed in the ceiling of his castle at the Forest Terminal, and Ophanimon was taken back to Cherubimon's castle at the Rose Morning Star to be sealed in a cage of light. From her prison, Ophanimon calls upon the human children who would become DigiDestined, and when they arrive in the Digital World and began collecting the Legendary Spirits, Cherubimon sends his Dark Legendary Warriors, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, and the brainwashed Duskmon, to confront them and retake the Spirits. Ophanimon had sent the DigiDestined to the Forest Terminal, where Seraphimon was being held, and Cherubimon's Warriors find them just as the children manage to free Seraphimon. Seraphimon holds them off so that the DigiDestined can escape, but in his weakened state he is easily defeated by Mercurymon and reverted to a Digi-Egg, which the children take with them. Mercurymon gets his Fractal Code. Ophanimon then directs the children to the Rose Morning Star. Along the way, Seraphimon's egg hatches to reveal the childlike Patamon after Takuya defeat Mecurymon, retrieves his Fractal Code and sends it back to Seraphimon's egg, who assists them in defeating Cherubimon's Warriors, and through one of the children's D-Tector's, Ophanimon is able to free Duskmon, from Cherubimon's control. With Duskmon, who is revealed to be a human named Koichi, the children find their way to the Rose Morning Star and confront Cherubimon. In the following battle, Cherubimon manages to steal their D-Tectors and Spirits, but not before Ophanimon is freed. She attempts to purify Cherubimon, but the darkness corrupting him is too strong, so she instead tricks him so that she can steal back the D-Tectors and Spirits. She is able to upgrade Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors to allow "Unified Spirit Evolution" before she is destroyed by Cherubimon. Using this new power to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. After a long battle, EmporerGreymon defeats Cherubimon and purifies him. Cherubimon turns back into his old good self and cries when he sees the spirits of Seraphimon and Ophanimon. However, EmporerGreymon's final attack had mortally wounded Cherubimon and shortly after his purification, he dies. The Celestial Digimon do not reappear until the DigiDestined arrive at the relocated Village of Newborns on the Ophanimoon, where Patamon discovers Ophanimon and Cherubimon's eggs. These eggs soon hatch into Salamon and Lopmon, who assist in the final battle against Lucemon by protecting Bokomon and Neemon. The spirits of the angels also join the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors when they appear to encouarge the DigiDestined. Cherubimon's spirit (in its purified state) gives what turns out to be a vital clue about Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode that leads to its destruction. Members Seraphimon As one of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Seraphimon was given the Spirits of Wind and Light, and was responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World. However, when Cherubimon was corrupted, Seraphimon was defeated and sealed away in his Crystal Castle at the Forest Terminal. He was freed by the Digidestined, who were led there by Ophanimon, but he did not last long as he was defeated by Mercurymon in his weakened state. His Digi-Egg was protected by the Digidestined (namely Bokomon) and later played a great part by allowing Takuya and Koji to Fusion Evolve. It then hatched into a Patamon after he got his Fractal Code back. He is named after the Seraph. Patamon After the Digidestined retrieved Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon, they restored his Digi-Egg and Patamon hatched from the egg. Because of the care that he gave the egg, Bokomon was viewed as a motherly/fatherly figure to Patamon, the young Celestial Digimon even wearing a matching pink belt to his adoptive parent. As Patamon his personality was very different than as Seraphimon, in this form his personality was more playful and child-like. Even though he was quite young and weak as a rookie, Patamon still managed to help the Digidestined at certain times of their journey. Cherubimon As one of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World after the Legendary warriors died, Cherubimon was given the Spirits of Darkness, Steel, Water, Wood and Earth. He was responsible for protecting all knowledge and legends as well as chronicling all events in the Digital World. He held a strong compassion towards the beast-type Digimon and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. But Cherubimon eventually started thinking neither Seraphimon nor Ophanimon cared what he thought, more so when he saw them talking behind his back (though he misunderstood what they were talking about) and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him, which in reality they weren't. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon, an evil digimon that at one point had brought peace to the digital world. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated by Takuya and purified by him. Cherubimon reverted back into his old self and shed tears for what he did, but died as Takuya mortally wounded him when he defeated him. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon and he gives the DigiDestined what turns out to be a vital clue about Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode. He is named after the Cherub. Ophanimon As one of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Ophanimon was given the Spirits of Fire, Thunder and Ice. She was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, preserving all life and love, until Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. When Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Ophanimon surrendered to Cherubimon, on condition that he spare Seraphimon's life. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at Rose Morning Star (known as the Venus Rose in the Japanese version), she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon when she attempted (and failed) to purify Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Salamon. She is named after the Ophan. Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Fictional angels Category:Mega Digimon es:Ophanimon it:Digimon Angelici pt:Ophanimon